Mia, Cupidon !
by Anzuki
Summary: Suite à quelques problèmes, je vous présente Mia, une adolescente chargée de mettre en couple ... Je ne vous en dit pas plus, lisez donc ! FINIE
1. L'arrivée de Mia

_**Edit 2012 :**_

_**Bonjour à tous ! Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction, enfin, une ancienne bien modifiée.**_

_**Avant d'entendre certaines me dire « Mais, et Anzù ? » J'avais eu quelques problèmes quant au self-insert procalmé, alors j'ai décidé, là, à l'heure actuelle, de carrément remplacer le prénom par un simple « Mia ».**_

_**(Pour les connaisseues, un petit clin d'oeil à « Journal d'une Princesse », une série que j'ai beaucoup apprécié à l'époque de l'écriture de ces fictions:)**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de « Mia, Cupidon ! »**_

« Ohlalala … C'est quoi ce trou paumé ? Moi qui espérais tomber dans un truc du genre « Capitale-super-belle-avec-beau-gosses-et-restaurants-quatre-étoiles !» fis-je, en regardant la pancarte d'indications de Central.

« Je peux vous aidez mademoiselle ? » m'apostropha un homme, au volant d'un taxi noir.

« Euh, ça se pourrait bien ! Je dois aller à …. Attendez, c'est sur mon carnet… Voilà ! Au QG militaire de Central, en tant que secrétaire du colonel Roy Mustang ! »

L'homme ne m'a pas cru, sinon, pourquoi me regarderait-il avec des yeux plus gros que les roues de sa voiture ?

« Vous ? Alors que vous n'avez que, a vu de nez, treize ans ? »

« Hum, vous n'êtes pas le premier qui se trompe sur mon âge » soupirais-je « J'ai quatorze ans, bientôt quinze, le huit décembre si ça vous intéresse, et oui, c'est bien moi… M'en demandez pas plus, je ne sais rien ! Je peux vous dire que lorsque j'ai vu la lettre, j'ai trop flippé, j'en revenais pas … Franchement, secrétaire dans l'armée à quatorze ans, faut le faire, c'est vrai ! »

Le conducteur haussa encore les sourcils. Mais bon, mon air était sincère.

Puis, sur un geste de sa main, je montais dans le taxi, mon sac en bandoulière sur les genoux.

« T'as une sacré motivation quand même ! Mais bon, tu feras pas dix jours, Roy il est … Spécial … » fit-il, en me regardant dans le rétroviseur.

Je farfouillais à la recherche d'un de mes papiers, quand le mot « spécial » me fit dresser l'oreille :

« Spécial ? Vous voulez dire qu'il bosse pas ? »

« Exactement ! Hawkeye a déjà assez de boulot, et je suppose que ton aide ne lui sera pas de trop … Ah, de surcroît, c'est un coureur de jupon, et un incorrigible dragueur … Il m'est d'avis que toi aussi, tu vas y passer … » avoua t-il

Je poussais un long soupir … Allons bon, moi qui n'avait déjà pas une chance incroyable avec les mecs, je vais devoir bosser avec un sérial-dragueur de … Il a quel âge au fait ?

Comme si il avait entendu ma question, il me dit qu'il avait trente ans et que c'était un alchimiste de renom. Il m'a même dit qu'il me fallait avoir des nerfs d'acier, car l'ambiance pouvait être assez … Tendue.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que ça allait être très dur.

Je me remis à farfouiller dans mon sac … Et j'en sorti une lettre, un peu dans le style parchemin. Je la relue pour une énième fois, m'assurant encore que tout cela n'était pas du pur délire … Tiens d'ailleurs, je n'avais pas vu qui en était l'auteur … Havoc… Non je ne connais pas ce nom pourtant, et je ne me souviens déjà l'avoir entendu à la maison.

_« Bonjour Mia._

_J'aurais besoin de votre aide. Je sais, cela va vous paraître bizarre, étant donné que nous ne connaissons pas. Je suis un militaire à Central, et j'aimerai que vous vous fassiez passer pour une lointaine nièce, si cela ne vous ennuie pas. Une fois que vous serais dans le QG, je vous expliquerais tout, ne vous inquiétez pas. Sachez toute fois que je comprendrais parfaitement votre refus, à la lecture de cette lettre un peu fouilli et curieuse._

_Amitiés,_

Jean Havoc »

Avec cette lettre, il y avait une pièce d'emploi en tant que secrétaire du Colonel Roy Mustang, ainsi que tout un tas de papier pour que je sois acceptée. D'ailleurs j'ignore pourquoi j'ai acceptée justement … Je le connais même pas, en plus, il veut que je sois secrétaire d'un draguer flemmard … Mais bon, je dois avouer que je suis curieuse de voir ce qui va se passer. Il sera toujours temps de partir ensuite. Et puis j'aime bien l'aventure, ça me change de mon quotidien ennuyeux de la maison. « Quatorze ans et des besoins d'une fille de vingt ! »

« Dis-moi jeune fille ...»

« Hum ? »

« Tu aimes dessiner ? »

Pourquoi il me demande ça lui ? Enfin ça me coûte rien de lui répondre :

« Dessiner ? Oui j'aime beaucoup. »

« Tu saurais dessiner ce portrait ? » me fit-il, en me montrant une photo d'un jeune garçon, du même âge que le mien visiblement.

« Euh …. Je garantis rien du tout …. Moi je dessine plutôt des mangas, mais je veux bien essayer si ça vous fait plaisir. »

« Merci jeune fille, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir un crayonné de lui … Tiens, nous somme arrivés. Voici la photo.» il me l'a tendit, ainsi que mon sac « Au fait jeune fille, fait attention. C'est dans l'armée du pays que tu vas être maintenant, et ce n'est pas sans risque pour une fille comme toi. » fit-il, en commençant à démarrer.

« Attendez! » criais-je « Est ce que je pourrais vous appeler si jamais je veux partir ? »

J'en avais pratiquement les larmes aux yeux, sans trop savoir pourquoi … Sans doute la peur de l'inconnu …

« Bien sûr ! Voici ma carte. Allez, vas, je suis sûre que tu seras à la hauteur ! »

« Merci. Portez-vous bien ! » fis-je, en agitant la main en un signe d'au revoir

Bon ! Maintenant, le QG… Je sens que ça va être joyeux … Si ça se trouve, personne va me croire, ce serait marrant ! Sur cette pensée, j'éclatai d'un rire joyeux, ce qui attira l'attention de la réceptionniste.

« Que puis-je pour vous mademoiselle ? » me demanda t-elle

Hum ah oui, ma « mission » avec ce Havoc. Gardons la tête froide.

« Je voudrais voir Jean Havoc, s'il vous plaît.» fis-je avec une extrême politesse. Même si j'allais bosser à un stade plus haut qu'elle, j'étais tout de même plus jeune. Un seul faux pas, et j'étais foutue. Mon idée du monde du travail du haut de mes jeunes années !

« De la part de qui ? »

« Sa nièce … Mia.» précisais-je.

« Très bien ! Je vais vous le chercher. Vous pouvez vous asseoir.» fit-elle me désignant les fauteuils rembourrés de la salle. Bizarrement, je commençais à avoir mal au ventre. C'est le stress ça, moi qui suis stressée pour un rien, je sens que je vais me doper aux tranquillisants !

La porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître la réceptionniste, aux côtés d'un jeune homme blond. Alors comme ça, c'est lui le fameux Jean Havoc … Va p'tetre falloir que je fasse la nièce super heureuse !

« Mia … C'est bien toi ? » murmura t-il

« Jean ! » criais-je, en lui sautant dans les bras, « Qu'est ce que je suis heureuse de te retrouver ! »

**Youhou, suspense ;-) ! Mes retours d'écrivaine aux coupures sadiques et aux chapitres courts.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé !**

**Votre dévouée Anzuki.**


	2. Présentations spéciales

**Voici la deuxième partie de ma fiction. Yeah, c'est du boulot de taper tout ça quand même ! Je suis une feignasse, pardon. Enfin, le bonheur des lecteurs avant tout ;-)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

_La porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître la réceptionniste, aux côtés d'un jeune homme blond. Alors comme ça, c'est lui le fameux Jean Havoc … Va p'tetre falloir que je fasse la nièce super heureuse !_

_« Mia … c'est bien toi ? » murmura t-il._

_« Jean ! » criais-je, en lui sautant dans les bras, « Qu'est ce que je suis heureuse de te retrouver ! »_

« Mia, c'est bien toi ? C'est vraiment toi ? »

« Oui Jean, c'est moi ta nièce … Qu'est ce que j'ai été heureuse quand j'ai lu ta lettre, je n'ai pas hésité, j'ai dis a maman que je partais te voir, elle te fait de grosse bises d'ailleurs ! » sanglotais-je.

J'ai toujours réussi à faire ça enfin … Non j'ai rien dit. Mais ça m'a tout de même fait bizarre quand il m'a serré dans ses bras, il m'écrasait un peu. Si ça se trouve, il avait vraiment besoin de moi, je veux dire, comme si il ne pouvait pas se passer de mon aide. Troublant.

« Je vais vous laisser Lieutenant. Bonne journée. » fit la réceptionniste

« Bonne journée à vous aussi Nadège … » susurra t-il en m'entraînant vers un dédale de couloir.

« Mia, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois venue. Mais tu dois savoir quelques petites choses avant que tu commences ton travail de secrétaire. Roy est …

« Je sais, c'est bon. C'est un coureur de jupons, et un énorme flemmard. Ah, et aussi que une certaine Hawkeye a du mal avec lui. » le coupais-je. Moi, je m'en fous un peu de ça même si c'est malpoli. J'ai horreur que l'on me répète des choses que je sais déjà.

« Hum, je vois que tu sait le principal. En revanche, tu vas devoir respecter la politesse. Tu n'as pas parlé comme ça à la réceptionniste non ? Alors là, surtout que tu vas être avec un haut gradé, t'as intérêt à être irréprochable. » me sermonna t-il.

Je hochais la tête, consciente que c'était plus l'heure de rigoler. Enfin, j'espère que ça s'améliorera, je supporte assez mal les ordres … Havoc me tend maintenant une sorte d'uniforme.

« Tu le met, et après, tu nous rejoint au bureau que tu vois ici » dit-il en me désignant une porte à droite du couloir.

« Bon … A tout de suite.» fis-je, en me dirigeant vers les toilettes des filles.

C'est dingue n'empêche. Il y a même pas deux jours j'étais une fille normale qui allait au lycée, et là je deviens une secrétaire dans l'armée. … D'ailleurs, Jean ne m'a même pas encore expliquer ma « mission » …

Allez, on y croit ! J'enfile donc cet uniforme bleu foncé. Tiens, y-a même des espèces de poches… Je vais pouvoir y mettre mes affaires, au lieu de me trimbaler mon sac. Bon quelle salle il m'a dit déjà ? Ah oui, celle là.

_« Toc Toc Toc »_

« Entrez ! » fit une voix autoritaire, masculine d'après le timbre de voix. En tout cas,c'est pas du tout celle d'Havoc.

« Euh, bonjour … » bredouillais-je en entrant. Puis, me rappelant où j'étais et ce que je devais faire d'après la feuille, je me ressaisis. Allez, c'est pas un homme qui va me dicter ma conduite !

« Je suis la secrétaire personnelle de Roy Mustang et … »

J'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase. Devant moi ce tenait un très bel homme, la trentaine, les cheveux et les yeux d'un noir profond. C'était sans doute lui, le fameux alchimiste …

« C'est moi. Alors comme ça c'est une gamine qui va devenir ma secrétaire ? Vraiment, ils auraient pût trouver mieux ! Enfin, venez ici. » fit-il, en me désignant le siège devant son bureau.

« Bon, vous allez vous occuper de ces rapports-ci, ensuite nous entrerons dans les détails de votre emploi. Vous avez des questions ? »

Sa façon de parler ainsi que le ton qu'il employait me plaisait moyen … Au diable les recommandation d'Havoc sur la politesse !

« Oui ! Si vous pourriez éviter de me vouvoyer et de parler comme si j'étais une gamine de treize ans, ainsi que ce petit air hautain, je pense que je serais assez compétente ! »

Ma déclaration jette un froid sur le bureau. Oups … j'suis p'tètre allée trop loin. Pourtant, une belle femme blonde, au visage froid s'avança vers Roy, et, en posant une main sur mon épaule, lui dit :

« Elle a entièrement raison Colonel. Et j'ajoute que si vous continuez, je me chargerais personnellement de votre cas ! »

Wahou, elle a du caractère celle-là… C'est sans doute cette Hawkeye … Je l'aime bien ! Tiens, je viens d'apercevoir Havoc… Ah ah ah, ça n'a pas du lui plaire, ce que j'ai dis … Rien qu'a voir sa tête. Roy se penche vers moi, et me demande :

« Sais-tu manier les armes à feu ? » avec, un sourire en coin.

« Gné ? Les armes à feu ? Je croyais être secrétaire ! Si c'est pour devenir sniper, c'est pas la peine ! »

Le sourire de Roy s'élargit… Mais que le diable devine ce qu'il cachait !

« Tu détestes les snipers ? »

« Non, j'aime beaucoup ces personnes, mais c'est juste que je trouve ça dégueulasse que vous vouliez que j'en devienne un, alors qu'on m'a dit que je serais ta secrétaire Roy ! » fis-je, avec insolence. Sans m'en rendre compte en plus ! File un mauvais coton Mia, et c'est bon pour ton avenir.

La femme blonde eu un sourire aux lèvres, et se pencha vers moi, en me murmurant à l'oreille :

« Evite de le tutoyer, il n'y a que ses putes qu'il fout tous les soirs dans son lit qui le font. Si tu commences, il risque de s'en prendre à toi, mais pas dans le sens du combat si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

J'écarquillais les yeux. Incroyable, je n'aurais jamais penser qu'on pensait ça de cet homme ! Il doit se tramer un truc entre eux deux, pas possible autrement ! Si ça se trouve, elle l'aime, le Colonel. Soudain, une main m'entraîne dehors, sans que je puisse riposter. C'est Jean, il veux sans doute me faire des reproches !

« Mia, je ne vais pas te féliciter pour ce que tu as fais, mais il est urgent maintenant que je te dise pourquoi je t'ai appelé… J'aimerais que tu t'occuper d'une histoire d'amour. »

« Entre Hawkeye et Roy ? » fis-je, avec malice

« Comment as-tu … ? Oui enfin, c'est ça. Je n'ai pas réussi à les faire sortit ensemble, aussi, comme tu es une adolescente, tu pourrais sans doute remplir parfaitement ton office de cupidon … » rigola t-il

D'ailleurs, une question germa dans mon esprit … Que je posais tout de suite à Havoc :

« Comment tu me connais ? » »

Il soupira. Visiblement, il ne voulait pas répondre à ça, mais je le fixais avec une telle insistance qu'il finit par m'avouer :

« Ta mère et moi sortions ensemble quand on avait ton âge. Comme tu es la seule adolescente que je connaissais, j'ai fais appel à toi. Aussi ça m'a surpris quand tu m'as dit que ta mère m'embrassait de sa part … » murmura t-il

« Ah bah d'accord ! Fallait me le dire plus tôt, j'aurais compris … Enfin, je veux bien essayer de rapprocher ces deux-là. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'un max d'aide ! » pouffais-je.

« Ok ! Allez, on y retourne,et cette fois …. »

« Je sais, pas de familiarités ! » m'exclamais-je en rigolant, et en poussant la porte.

Roy était assis, le nez dans les dossier avec … un canon de pistolet pointé sur lui ! Alors que je me précipitais vers Hawkeye pour l'empêcher de tirer, elle me rassura d'un geste :

« Pas de crainte, même si j'ai bien envie de tirer, je ne le ferais pas. C'est le seul moyen de le faire bosser. D'ailleurs, je te conseille d'en faire autant, si jamais il abuse, dans tous les sens, de toi ! » s'exclama t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Message reçu … Euh, c'est quoi votre prénom ? »

« Riza. Riza Hawkeye. Enchantée Mia ! » me fit-elle, avec un immense sourire

« Ok. Et bien, merci de vos conseil Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye ! » fis-je, en lui rendant son sourire.

**Voilà, deuxième chap.' ! Pour le troisième, c'est là que vont commencer les petites mises en scènes de Mia pour rapprocher les deux militaires !**

**A la prochaine !**

**Votre dévouée Anzuki.**


	3. Jour d'adaptation

_**La suite de ma ch'tite story d'amour … Cette fois, nous allons assister … : au commencement laborieux de Mia et Cie pour que nos deux militaires soient enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre … Ouhlà, je préfère vous prévenir pour Mia. Elle est … très spéciale dans ces cas-là. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, admirez le travail (avec finesse) cupidonesque !**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

_« Message reçu. Euh, c'est quoi votre prénom ? »_

_« Riza. Riza Hawkeye. Enchantée Mia! » me fit-elle, avec un immense sourire_

_« Ok. Et bien, merci de vos conseil Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye ! » fis-je, en lui rendant son sourire._

Le lendemain matin, Havoc et moi arrivèrent un peu plus tôt que prévu. Comme je lui avais dit que j'allais voir besoin d'un maximum d'aide, il m'a dit qu'il allait me présenter des gars assez compétents. Si j'avais su … pour moi ils étaient tout, sauf compétents en matière de cœur.

« Mia, voici Kain Fuery, il s'occupe des télécommunications. » fit-il, en me désignant un homme aux cheveux bruns, avec des lunettes noires.

« Il a l'air sympathique » pensais-je, en lui serrant la main.

« Là, c'est Heymans Breda » dit-il.

« Enchantée ! » m'exclamais-je. Ce qui m'a surpris, c'est qu'il était cinq heures du matin et qu'il mangeait un gros sandwich… Rooh, c'est malin, je crève de faim maintenant !

« Et voici Vato Falman ! Cet homme à la plus grande capacité à retenir les choses, j'ai jamais vu ça ! Enfin, de mon point de vue ! »

« Bonjour Adjudant. » fis-je, en lui serrant aussi la main. Il a l'air d'être le plus vieux ! Enfin, ce qui compte … Non rien.

« Bon, les gars, il faut que je vous dise un truc à propos de Mia en fait c'est … »

« C'est ta fille ! » s'exclamèrent les militaires dans un parfait accord.

« Mais non ! » cria le pauvre Havoc « Ce que je veux vous dire, c'est que cette fille va nous aider … Enfin, c'est elle qui … »

« Laisse-moi raconter, parce que sinon, on y est encore pendant trois heures ! » le re-coupais-je. Le pauvre, avec moi, il a pas fini !

Avec un sourire, je me mis à raconter ce que je devais faire. Leur visages se sont éclairés … Visiblement, ça leur faisait plaisir ! Après tout, peut-être que ça va bien se passer, il n'y a pas de raison de stresser …

« Alors … C'est quoi le premier plan d'attaque, miss cupidon ? » me demande avec malice Kain

« Hum… Déjà, je pense que je dois me renseigner sur les sentiments de Riza … Histoire de voir ce quelle pense réellement de Roy. » fis-je, tout en réfléchissant

« Tu … t'en crois capable ? » me demanda Havoc, toujours sous le coup des paroles de ses collègues.

« Moi ? Si je devais être honnête je dirais … Non ! Mais comme tu m'as envoyé dans ce merdier, je suppose que je dois accomplir ma mission coûte que coûte » signalais-je avec mon insolence habituelle. Huhuhu.

« Mia montre moi un peu de respect quand même ! » hurla t-il, visiblement en colère … J'aurais peut-être pas du parler comme ça …

« Que se passe t-il Sous-lieutenant Havoc ? » demanda Roy, qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Tiens, je n'avais pas remarquer qu'il était aussi beau, vu d'ici … C'est vrai qu'il mérite bien sa réputation.

« Il se passe que Mia commence sérieusement à me gonfler avec son insolence ! »cria t-il. Oulah, décidément, ça ne lui plaît vraiment pas !

Moi, pas folle, je suis partie du bureau discrètement, avec l'aide de Kain. Juste alors que j'allais rentrer dans le bureau, Riza arrivait. J'étais contente de la voir, et pas seulement parce que je devais savoir ce qu'elle pensait de son supérieur, mais parce quelle est très gentille malgré son air froid. Elle m'avait même défendue quand j'avais hurlé sur l'alchimiste !

« Bonjour Riza ! » fis-je joyeusement.

« Ah, bonjour Mia ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! Enfin, à part que mon soi-disant insolence commence à taper sur les nerfs d'Havoc … »

Riza éclata de rire :

« Tu sais, on ne change pas une personne comme ça d'un coup ! Mais bon … Aux autres de s'y faire ! Tiens, je voulais te montrer ton bureau, il est juste en face du mien. On va partager les dossiers que l'on devra faire. Tu les lis, corrige, et signe. C'est simple, mais fatiguant … »

Tilt dans ma tête, tout d'un coup !

« C'est pour ça que Roy s'endort ? Enfin … En plus d'être un dragueur … » commençais-je.

Mon plan était uniquement basé sur la confiance que Riza pouvait avoir en moi … Si jamais ça foire … J'ai plus qu'a sauter du haut du bâtiment ! Ah non mauvaise idée, je ne terminerais pas le dessin de la photo, et j'aurais pas le plaisir de les voir se rouler des pelles ! Mais Riza m'avait visiblement à la bonne, vu qu'elle commença à me raconter des anecdotes de bureau … C'est bizarre, son pistolet revient tout le temps ! Dans ce cas, si Roy ne bosse pas, je n'aurais qu'a lui foutre un coup de poêle dans la figure ! Oui, j'ai toujours une poêle sur moi … On sait jamais hein ? Imaginez qu'on se fait agresser dans la rue ! Ni vu ni connu vous sortez discrètement votre arme et vous la balancez de toutes vos forces sur l'individu… Je peux vous dire que ça fait mal d'ailleurs !

« Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez, toutes les deux ? » demanda Roy, visiblement secoué par les explications de mon « employeur ».

« De choses et d'autres » répliqua la sniper. Visiblement, c'était une habitude pour ces deux-là, de se charrier comme ça ! A noter , ça peut servir !

« Mia ? » interrogea Roy

« Hum oui ? » fis-je, absorbée par la recherche d'un stylo en bon état.

« Il faudrait que vous … » Il se tût devant mon regard noir. Horreur du vouvoiement moi ! « Euh, il faudrait que toi et Riza, vous vous dépêchiez de remplir les dossiers. Ce soir, toute l'équipe est invitée à une soirée, et je veux que tout soit fini à temps. Ok ? »

«Chef oui chef ! » rigolais-je, en donnant une tape (très) familière sur l'épaule du Colonel.

Notre équipe se mit donc au travail. Puis, alors que la pile diminuais rapidement, Riza me demanda si je voulais boire quelque chose… Ah oui bonne idée, j'ai trop soif ! Je me levais, et emboîtais le pas à Riza. Une fois au distributeur, Riza me fit asseoir à une table, et se mit à me parler :

« Mia, je voudrais te dire quelque chose … Mais tu me jures de ne pas le dire ? » s'enquit-elle, avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux

Hein ? Si ça se trouve elle va me dire qu'elle aime Roy et …

« Oui bien sûr, tu peux tout me dire, motus et bouche cousue » répliquas-je

« Et bien … Connais-tu des boutiques ? Je n'ai rien à me mettre pour ce soir, et je ne veux pas gâcher cette soirée sous prétexte que j'ai mon uniforme militaire … »

Quoi ? Juste pour ça ? Pff, toutes les mêmes ! Même si je suis très mal placée pour dire ça ! Enfin, c'est mieux que rien. Et puis … Peut-être qu'elle va me dire deux trois choses sur sa relation … Si ça se trouve, c'est réciproque, mais ils le savent pas !

« Euh, des robes à te prêter non, mais des boutiques pas de soucis ! On peut aller les faire tout de suite, on donnera les dossier aux gars ! »

« Tu crois qu'ils vont vouloir ? Moi, ça m'étonnerait ! » fit-elle

Je souris … Elle ne se doute pas que j'ai un argument de poids, pour qu'ils nous laissent partir !

« Ne t'en fais pas, laisse faire la spécialiste ! » m'exclamais-je en jetant mon verre en plastique dans la poubelle.

Hum, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allée à une fête, j'espère que tout va bien se passer … Oh, et puis non, je vais foutre le bordel, ça me tente trop … Ouh, la sadique mouahahaha ! Mia, ton coton, tu le files d'une bien mauvaise manière, huhu.

**Voici. Allez, le quatrième chapitre arrive bientôt ! Merci de lire mon travail, ça me fait très plaisir !**

**Votre dévouée Anzuki.**


	4. La préparation pour la fête

**Voici le quatrième chapitre ! Hum … je suis désolée pour tout ceux qui veulent un immense bordel, mais … Oups, je ne vais pas vous dire la suite ! ;-)**

**Bonne lecture, chers royai-istes !**

_« Je souris … Elle ne se doute pas que j'ai un argument de poids, pour qu'ils nous laissent partir !_

_« Ne t'en fais pas, laisse faire la spécialiste ! » m'exclamais-je en jetant mon verre en plastique dans la poubelle._

_Hum, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allée à une fête, j'espère que tout va bien se passer … Oh, et puis non, je vais foutre le bordel, ça me tente trop … Ouh, la sadique mouahahaha ! Mia, ton coton, tu le files d'une bien mauvaise manière,huhu. »_

«Mia, tu penses quoi de celle-là ? » me demanda Riza, en tournoyant devant-moi dans une jolie robe noire, fendue sur le côté.

« Elle est jolie, en plus, elle est assortie a tes bijoux ! » fis-je

« Bon, dans ce cas, je la prend. Il nous restera ensuite … cinq heures avant de partir à la soirée militaire. J'espère que tout ce passera bien d'ailleurs … » fit-elle, légèrement anxieuse.

Pourquoi ? Peut-être que finalement, je ne devrais pas saboter cette soirée … Je vais me renseigner :

« En quoi elle est si importante, cette fameuse soirée ? »

Riza se retourna vers moi, le sac contenant sa robe à la main, visiblement TRES anxieuse de la réussite cette soirée.

« Cette soirée comme tu dis, est capitale pour Roy. C'est essentiel qu'il se fasse bien voir, pour que nos supérieurs songent à sa future promotion. Le moindre faux-pas, et … Je ne préfère pas y penser … C'est pour ça que je voulais une robe nouvelle d'ailleurs. » me fit-elle, en sortant sa carte de crédit

Gloups… Je pense que je vais faire profil bas de ce côté. En plus, j'apprécie bien Roy, même si nos premiers rapports ont été … agressifs. C'est le cas de le dire, vu comment je lui ai hurlé dessus pour qu'il me tutoie ! Il doit être à moitié traumatisé et sourd maintenant ! Mais bon, de plus, si je veux garder ma place en tant que secrétaire pour réussir la mission d'Havoc, il vaut mieux que je fasse comme Riza. Une robe et de la gentillesse. Je sens que ça va… Changer un peu mon habitude, à part au niveau de la douceur. Je suis un ange moi ! (Si vous ne voyez pas les ailes et l'auréole, c'est qu'il y a de la poussière …)

« Mia ? » interrogea Riza, en passant sa main devant mes yeux, amusée de me voir si pensive.

« Hum ? » fis-je complètement dans les vapes ce coup-là ! Je voyais des anges avec des uniformes militaires et des dessins dans la main, je sais pas pourquoi … Sans doute une hallucination … Oh, ce serait un peu normal dans mon cas, on dit que je ne suis pas humaine !

« Tu étais … Plongée dans te pensées, que se passe t-il ? » me demanda t-elle, un sourire aux lèvre. « En plus, tu semblais bien sage ! »

« Hey ! Bon c'est vrai, je reconnais que je ne suis pas un modèle mais bon … En fait, je me demandais comment la soirée allait se passer. »

Riza resta pensive un instant. Une légère brise fit voler doucement ses cheveux blonds, et commença à me fixer. C'est bizarre, on aurait dit que je lui rappelais quelqu'un.

« Tu sais, même si tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de foutre le bordel comme tu dis, évite ce coup-ci. Je souhaite vraiment que Roy ait sa promotion, il le veut tellement … » soupira t-elle

« Tu le connais depuis longtemps, Roy ? » demandais-je

« Oh, oui. En fait, on a passé notre enfance ensemble. Mon père était un alchimiste réputé, et il avait pris Roy comme son disciple afin de lui enseigner son alchimie. »

« L'alchimie des flammes je suppose ? » fis-je, un sourire en coin

« Comment tu … »

Mon sourire s'élargit. Elle me connaît mal dis donc ! Enfin, Riza continua de me raconter ensuite leur enfance. Au son de sa voix, je devinais que pour elle, Roy n'était pas simplement son supérieur. Même si elle était sa baby-sitter, elle l'estimait énormément, il n'y avait pas à en douter. Un nouveau plan se dessina dans ma tête. Et si je profitais de la soirée pour essayer une nouvelle « rapproche » entre eux deux ? Mais oui ! Si c'est une soirée, il y aura de la musique. Or qui dit musique, dit danse … J'ai vu suffisamment de films sentimentaux pour savoir qu'une histoire d'amour commence lors d'une danse… Ici, ça fera parfaitement l'affaire !

En fin de compte, nous arrivâmes chez elle. Elle m'avait gentiment proposer de s'occuper de moi pendant mon séjour ici. Riza m'emmena dans sa chambre, où elle déposa son paquet qui contenait sa robe. Pendant qu'elle dépliait l'habit, je me mis à regarder l'album photo, posé sur la table. Dedans, il y avait que des photos de son équipe. Là, c'était Havoc et Breda lors d'une promotion sans doute. Là, Fuery faisant signe à l'appareil, un casque sur les oreilles. La suivante me fit sourire. C'était Roy qui essayait de donner un bout de son sandwich au chien de Riza. Puis, Riza et une autre jeune femme brune que j'avais aperçue dans les couloir. Riza souriait, un dossier dans la main, tandis que cette femme posait affectueusement une main sur l'épaule du sniper. Ce qui m'a surpris, ce que Riza avait les cheveux courts sur la photo. Vu la longueur qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui, cette photo avait sans doute été prise lors de l'entrée des deux jeunes femmes dans l'armée …

Je refermai l'album. Riza avait à présent mit sa robe, et elle se démêlait les cheveux. Je m'assis à côté d'elle.

« Si tu veux, me demanda t-elle, je pourrais te faire une coiffure spéciale après ! »

« Oh bien sûr, ce serait super ! je peux t'en faire une aussi si tu veux ! » m'exclamais-je

Riza me tendit la brosse et se tourna. Qu'elle a de beaux cheveux blonds et lisses, pas comme les miens qui sont épais, qui rebiquent et châtains. Doucement, pour ne pas lui faire mal, je commence à lui tresser les cheveux. Petit à petit, alors que la coiffure prends forme, Riza me raconte ce qu'il se passait lors de son enfance. Lorsqu'elle ma demandé comment étaient mes parents, j'ai senti la tristesse monter en moi. Je lui ai dit que moi c'était l'inverse d'elle. Je n'avais jamais connu mon père, et ma mère m'avait élevé seule. Riza m'a ensuite dit que son seul ami d'enfance, c'était Roy. Alors que je finissais de faire tenir les dernières mèches dans sa tresse-queue-de-cheval-chignon, Elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait eu des sentiments pour Roy avant. Le avant me fit dresser l'oreille. Peut-être que …

Elle se leva. Sa coiffure compliquée allait merveilleusement bien avec sa robe, je n'en revenais toujours pas. Si j'avais su plus tôt que je savais faire des coiffure de ce genre …

« Je vais prendre une de mes robes » lui dis-je, en prenant a valise.

Ma plus belle robe … Je savais que j'avais bien fait de l'emmener ! Je la sorti, et l'essaya. J'espère qu'elle me va encore … Parce que vu le nombre de carrés de chocolat et de bonbon que je me suis enfilé pendant les vacances … Yes, impec' !

« Fais voir ! » me demanda Riza

Imitant avec grand foutage de gueule les mannequins _(1)_, je lui montrai ma robe. Blanche et longue, elle était toute simple, mais ce que j'adorais, c'était le grand dragon dessiné derrière. Les ailes déployées, avec la queue qui s'enroulait autour de la jambe, il était magnifique _(2)_ d'après moi. Riza me fit ensuite asseoir a mon tour, et commença à attacher mes cheveux en une sorte de queue de cheval classique, mais efficace. Je paraissais plus âgée d'ailleurs.

_Hall de la salle des fêtes_

« Waouh, il y a un de ces mondes ! » fis-je, ébahie.

Visiblement, Riza partageait mon avis. Après qu'elle eu finit de me coiffer, on est tout de suite parties, par crainte d'être en retard.

Une douce musique était diffusée, et elle s'accordait bien avec le bruit des conversations. Un buffet se tenait dans un coin, et de nombreux piliers avaient été construits. On pouvait aussi voir des tableaux de dirigeants sur les murs … C'était assez exotique comme ensemble, et je parle pas encore de ce que je vois sur le buffet … Miam !

Soudain, une voix se fit entendre :

«Mia, Hawkeye ! »

On se retourna avec plus ou moins de grâce. Alors que Riza tournait doucement, moi j'ai carrément pivoté comme une malade… Ah oui c'est vrai … NE PAS saboter cette soirée.

« Ouf, vous êtes là ! » soupira mon soi-disant oncle.

Riza et moi sourîmes. Notre présence semblait rassurer Havoc bizarrement. Puis il nous emmena vers Roy, qui se tenait près d'un pilier, à l'écart. Waouh, ça lui va bien le costard … Il est plutôt mignon comme ça ! Alors que j'allais faire signe à Riza que j'avais vu Roy, elle eu un léger mouvement de recul… Sans doute à cause de ce qu'elle m'a dit sans la chambre, elle ne doit pas être très a l'aise … Mais bon on verra ça plus tard …

**Coupure sadique oui mais bon ! Au moins, c'est fait ! La suite, ce sera la soirée en détail… Si vous avez des pronostiques pour la suite … pourquoi pas m'en faire part ;-) !**

**En espérant que ceci vous a plu !**

**Votre dévouée Anzuki !**

_**(1)**_ **: Allez, ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez jamais imité la démarche des mannequins … non ? Et bien c'est ce que j'entends par là. (Je respecte les mannequins, pas de compromis …)**

_**(2)**_ **: J'aimerais trop me faire tatouer ça dans le dos … Aux couleur arc-en-ciel ….**

**Edit 2012 : Toujours maintenant ! Fichue péridurale, pourquoi m'empêche-tu d'avoir ce tatouage de mes rêves ?**


	5. La fête des aveux

**Voici donc le chapitre cinq, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

_Riza et moi sourîmes. Notre présence semblait rassurer Havoc bizarrement. Puis il nous emmena vers Roy, qui se tenait près d'un pilier, à l'écart. Waouh, ça lui va bien le costard … Il est plutôt mignon comme ça ! Alors que j'allais faire signe à Riza que j'avais vu Roy, elle eu un léger mouvement de recul… Sans doute à cause de ce qu'elle m'a dit sans la chambre, elle ne doit pas être très a l'aise … Mais bon on verra ça plus tard …_

Roy se tourna vers nous d'ailleurs, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour Colonel » fis-je respectueusement, avec le salut militaire.

Roy ouvrit de grands yeux, et se pencha vers moi :

« Mia ? Tu es malade ? Tu veux une aspirine ? »

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Quand je vous disais que, quand j'étais gentille et respectueuse, tout le monde s'inquiétait ! Je me dépêchais de lui expliquer ce changement de personnalité :

« Riza m'a dit que cette soirée était très importante pour toi- euh, vous et que de cette soirée justement, dépendait ton … Votre avenir. Je peux être méchante, mais pas avec les gens que j'apprécie. Aussi je n'ai pas envie que ton-votre rêve se brise à cause de moi, et je serais une secrétaire obéissante et respectueuse du règlement. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui prit à Roy. Mais il m'embrassa ! Pas sur la bouche, mais sur la joue. Et moi, par pur réflexe, oubliant complètement ma mission, je lui rends son baiser innocent, sous les yeux de Riza ! Mon dieu … Le pire, c'est qu'après il m'a dit :

« Si tu étais un tout petit peu plus âgée … Je pense que ça pourrait se faire tu sais … »

« Mais Colonel … J'suis une ado ! Je vous permet pas ! Vous m'avez … ! »

Roy m'a regardé sans comprendre. J'ai même du le ramener à la conversation d'avant :

« Bon, mais sinon … C'était normal vu que c'était votre rêve … N'oubliez pas vos priorités !»

« Merci Mia. … Mais je peux vous dire merci aussi, Hawkeye ! » fit-il en se tournant vers Riza.

« Moi non plus je ne pouvais pas me permettre que votre but soit brisé, pas après tout ce qui c'est passé entre nous … » murmura t-elle

Oh … je ferais mieux de m'éclipser, et de prévenir l'équipe … Cinq minutes après, Havoc, Fuery Breda, Falman et moi étions cachés derrière un pilier. Possédant une ouïe un petit peu plus développée que les autres, ce fût moi qui fût chargé de faire le rapport :

« Voyons Hawkeye, je ne vois pas pourquoi ! » s'exclama Roy

Riza leva son visage vers lui :

« Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Sans moi, vous ne seriez sans doute pas là aujourd'hui, et se serait stupide que tout soit finit à cause de celle qui vous a aidé tout le long de votre carrière ! »

Roy, surpris, ne répondit pas,et fixa sa subordonnée :

« Excusez-moi. Vous avez raison. Mais que diriez-vous de profiter du présent, et de ne plus revoir le passé ? »

Riza plissa les yeux, agacée :

« Vous savez très bien que aucun des militaire qui _y_ a participé ne pourrait oublier … Alors ne commencez pas ! »

« C'est quoi ce _y_ ? » demandais-je à Havoc

« Ishbal … Tu en a entendu parler je suppose. Cette guerre a laissé de terribles blessures dans toutes les âmes de ceux qui y ont participé … Tu en déduis donc qu'ils y étaient … »

Riza s'éloigna de Roy, et se dirigea vers le buffet. A moi d'intervenir je suppose !

« Riza ! » fis-je, en me dirigeant vers elle.

« Qui y'a-t-il Mia ? »

Je m'arrêtai un instant, pour reprendre mon souffle. Que devais-je dire ? La forcer, la consoler ? La faire partir ? Non … Je devais juste savoir quelque chose, anodin aux yeux des autres, essentiel aux miens :

« Tu sais danser ? »

Riza était visiblement très étonnée. Mais il me fallait la réponse,c'était vital pour réparer les dégâts.

« Oui … Pourquoi ? » interrogea t-elle

« Parce que … Tu vas danser avec Roy ! » m'exclamais-je

« Hein ? Mais … pourquoi ? »

Bon, je ne peux pas dévoiler ma « mission » … comment faire …

« Et bien … pour que vous vous réconciliez ! »

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle, méfiante

« Parce que ce n'est pas en se disputant avec ses subordonnés que Roy va arriver à être généralissime. Il va avoir besoin d'un maximum de soutien, et là si tu lui fait la gueule .. » improvisais-je. Faites que ça marche je vous en supplie ….

Riza resta songeuse un instant, considérant avec attention la question. Après une courte minute de réflexion, elle finit par hocher la tête à ma grande joie.

Discrètement, je fis un signe « ok » aux gars, et entraînai Riza vers le buffet.

« Dis moi Mia … »

« Hum ? » fis-je, la bouche plein de chocolat … mon péché mignon pardon a ceux qui font un régime. Moi, j'ai jamais réussi à tenir plus d'une demi-heure !

« Pourquoi tu as embrassé Roy ? »

Oups … Au son de sa voix, ça a pas du trop lui plaire, mais elle n'a pas l'air de trop m'en vouloir. Tant mieux. Mais comment lui expliquer que ma réaction … Spéciale est naturelle chez moi ?

« Euh, je suis désolée Riza, mais bon quand un garçon assez mignon m'embrasse … généralement je … »

« Mignon ? »

Son regard me terrifie, je m'enfonce de plus en plus dans mes explications … Maman j'ai peur !

« Riza attend … C'est juste que … enfin, mince, c'est toi qui m'a dit que j'étais comme je suis ! Et j'y peux rien si celui que tu aimes est un dragueur de première ! »

Riza ouvrit de grand yeux, et je pu enfin m'expliquer

« Riza … Je n'aime PAS Roy. Il a trente ans, presque le double de moi … Alors que toi, tu as « l'âge » pour lui … Dis- moi si tu l'aimes … Riza. »

Elle ne me répondit pas, mais visiblement, sa colère s'était calmée. La question qui me brûlait les lèvres était enfin sortie, mais la réponse qui ne venait pas m'angoissait.

«Mia … Comment peux-tu remarquer aussi jeune les sentiments des adultes ? » murmura t-elle, faiblement

Je n'en revenais pas. Alors comme ça … Riza aimait véritablement Roy … Il fallait absolument que Roy le remarque, que ces deux là tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre …

Soudain, une douce musique version slow commença a se faire entendre. Nombreux militaires commencèrent à partir sur la piste. Sans porter attention aux protestations de Riza, je l'entraînais follement vers Roy. Je joignis leur mains, et les poussaient vers la piste. Hébétés, ils regardèrent les alentours, surpris de se voir tous les deux sur une piste de danse avec un slow…

Havoc me regardait à présent, sans en revenir de ce que j'avais fait. Il n'avait rien vu de la scène de la bise, heureusement.

Puis, doucement, une main se posa sur ma hanche. Je me retournais brusquement et je vis … Le garçon de la photo du type du taxi de l'autre fois ! Tout ça et … Et ...

« Mais qu'est-ce que … »

Il me fit taire d'un geste, et me poussa vers la piste. Ne pas chercher, ne pas chercher, ne pas chercher … J'en profitais pour regarder à la dérobée, Roy et Riza enlacés tout les deux.

« Colonel … » murmura Riza

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi … Pourquoi voulez-vous encore que je sois sous votre commandement, alors que je suis une cible facile pour nos ennemis ? »

Roy ne répondit pas, et Riza s'écarta doucement, juste quand la musique s'arrêtait.

« Hawkeye ? Vous êtes fatiguée ? »

Riza ne répondit pas elle aussi, et se dirigea vers le garçon et moi.

« Mia, on s'en va s'il te plaît. »

Je regardais une dernière fois le garçon apparu comme par magie et qui m'avait fait passer une merveilleuse soirée … Soudain, TILT ! Ou pas. Je le connaissais, je le connaissais !

« On se reverra ? » lui demandais-je, soucieuse de retrouver un peu ma mémoire.

« Pourquoi pas. Tu as un portrait à faire. Tu es toujours aussi distraite, même dans tes souvenirs.» fit-il, en disparaissant dans la foule.

Etait-il réel ? Je ne s'en rien. Mais la réalité de Roy avec Riza, elle, était bien présente dans mon esprit. Pourquoi Riza voulait que l'on parte, alors qu'elle dansait avec lui ?

Je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose me dit que je vais bientôt le savoir …

**Fin ! Enfin, la suite demain ou mercredi. Je voudrais vous dire merci à tous, ceux qui m'encourage comme ceux qui me disent ce qui ne va pas dans mes écrits !**

**Merci beaucoup à vous tous !**

**Votre dévouée Anzuki**


	6. L'après fête et les tourments de l'amour

_**Voici mon sixième chapitre ! Dans ce petit texte, on apprendra qui est le mystérieux garçon … et pourquoi Riza s'est elle « enfuie » … J'espère que ce programme est à votre goût !**_

_**Mesdames, Messieurs, installez-vous bien dans votre fauteuil/chaise, et appréciez le sixème chapitre !**_

_**Excellente lecture !**_

_Etait-il réel ? Je ne s'en rien. Mais la réalité de Roy avec Riza, elle, était bien présente dans mon esprit. Pourquoi Riza voulait que l'on parte, alors qu'elle dansait avec lui ?_

_Je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose me dit que je vais bientôt le savoir …_

« C'était avec qui que tu dansais ? » me demanda Riza, très absorbée par sa conduite. Moi, je fixais dehors, sans cesser de penser à lui justement … Et ce n'est que maintenant que la mémoire me revient ! Je le connais depuis bien deux ans, enfin, juste de vue, mais il a fallu que je le revois maintenant pour me rendre compte que j'étais … Amoureuse …

« Un garçon que je connais depuis deux ans. » je répondis. Elle va me prendre pour une folle … Mais oh, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs !

« Deux ans ? Et tu as été incapable de le reconnaître ? Alors que … Non mais vraiment deux ans ! Et en plus tu l'avais vu sur une photo ! Mais franchement Mia … deux ans que tu le connais … Et il a fallu que tu remarques juste ce jour là ? Tu vas pas aller loin … »

« Oui je sais … Mais avec cette mission complètement bizarre, folle, tout ce que tu veux, j'étais un peu occupée pour penser à lui ! » m'exclamais-je

« Mission ? » interrogea t-elle, en tournant vers la droite.

« Non rien, laisse tomber, c'est trop compliqué. En revanche … Un truc qui commence sérieusement à me mettre en colère … Pourquoi est tu partie ? Pourquoi as-tu laissé Roy comme ça ? Pourquoi ! »

S'en m'en rendre compte, j'avais hurlé. Je sais qu'il est déconseille de faire ça en voiture, mais là … Je trouve que ça dépasse les bornes ! Riza fit un brusque écart avec la voiture, et commença à emprunter une allée, celle qui conduisait à sa maison. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, et nous arrivâmes enfin. Riza n'avait toujours pas répondu, et pourtant, j'ai horreur de ça ! Une fois dans la maison, elle posa sa veste et s'assit sur la canapé.

« Riza … » commençais-je, désireuse de savoir.

Soudain, elle éclata en sanglots, de longs sanglots qui témoignaient sa tristesse trop longtemps cachée, une tristesse insurmontable. La pauvre … Et moi qui ne supporte pas les gens qui pleurent …

« Riza, non … » fis-je, en la serrant dans mes bras.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent, et ce fût une véritable crise de larmes. Même si je la connais depuis peu, je n'aurais jamais pensée qu'elle soit aussi … Triste …

« Riza .. ça va aller ne pleure pas… Ou plutôt si, laisse toi aller… Il parait que si on ne pleure pas lorsque l'on est triste … On ne pourra plus jamais sourire… C'est à cause de Roy ? » lui murmurais-je

Riza renifla et leva son visage baigné de larmes vers moi. Mon dieu … Et là, maintenant c'est moi qui pleure ! Quand je pense aux nombres de gens qui m'ont fait pleurer …

« Oui … » murmura t-elle, avant de commencer a re-sangloter.

On resta là, toutes les deux, à sangloter sans que rien ne puisse nous arrêter. Horrible … Je n'ai rien connu de plus triste … Mais la sonnerie d'entrée me fit sursauter, et Riza fit un de ses bonds ! J'ai cru qu'elle allait tomber !

« Qu'est ce que c'est …. ? » demandais-je complètement paniquée !

« Je ne sais pas … Vas voir s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas qu'on me voit dans cet état »

Devant l'air de Riza, je vis bien qu'il ne fallait pas discuter …

«Ok … Mais si ça se trouve, c'est pour toi … » fis-je, la main sur la poignée.

Riza regarda la porte, complètement paniquée.

« Si c'est Roy … Je compte sur toi … Fais quelque chose ! » supplia t-elle, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain comme une furie.

« Woow … Si il lui fait cet effet là … ça va être beau ! Enfin … je me demanda qui c'est … Mais vu l'état de Riza, j'espère que c'est pas Roy … » pensais-je, en ouvrant la porte

Et merde … Roy.

« Mia ? Est-ce-que Riza est là s'il te plaît ? » demanda t-il, en commençant à entrer.

Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix, je vais de voir le retarder … Le temps que Riza se re-prépare.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là en fait ? » fis-je, en le faisant asseoir sur le canapé. J'espère que les coussins sont pas trop humides …

Roy ne répondit pas. C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à pas me répondre ? Je vais péter mon câble si jamais il ne répond pas dans les trois minutes qui suivent !

Un … Deux … Trois ...

« Au fait … Qui était ce garçon avec qui tu dansais … Un petit ami ? »

Si il y a une chose que je déteste, en plus qu'on ne me réponde pas, c'est bien qu'on me taquine ! Sans réfléchir, je lui balançai un coussin à la figure !

« Je te permet pas !» m'écriais-je, en lu balançant de plus en plus de coussins

Roy éclata de rire, et , alors qu'on commençait une belle bataille, j'entendis des pas en haut. Oupss … J'espère que Riza va pas trouver sa suspect …

« Bon t'as pas répondu à ma question … » demandais-je, en remettant mes cheveux en place.

Roy cessa de sourire. Bizarre … Ce pourrait-il que … Non … Oh oh, Riza descend.

« Riza ! » s'exclama Roy

« Colonel ? Que faites-vous là ? » demanda t-elle, très froidement. Raaaha, même si lui, c'est le feu, c'est pas une raison ! Même avec son alchimie en pleine puissance … il va pas te dégeler !

Roy grimaça. Lui aussi n'appréciait pas trop le ton de Riza. C'est pas comme ça qu'il va la faire fondre ! Oh … Quel beau jeu de mots ! Je note …

« Euh … Riza je .. » commença le pauvre Roy.

« Hawkeye ! » le coupa t-elle violemment, les mains sur les hanches. C'est dingue ça, je fais exactement pareil quand je suis en colère ! Et le même battement du pied ! Moi qui croyait que seule Aurélie _(1)_ était comme moi …

« Bon Hawkeye, si vous y tenez. Pourquoi êtes-vous partie si brusquement ? Est-ce parce que .. » Il se tût.

Riza s'était approché de lui, pratiquement corps a corps… Roy déglutit, mal à l'aise. Visiblement, Riza avait quelque chose en tête … J'espère qu'elle va pas le pousser à bout … Avec sa réputation ...

« Parce que ? J'attends la suite … » susurra t-elle, lan…langou… langoureusement ! Incroyable … Combien de temps Roy va tenir ? J'ouvre les paris !

« Hawkeye, vous voulez sans doute savoir pourquoi je veux que vous restiez hum ? » fit-il

Riza eu un sourire, et s'écarta. Je fût ma seule à entendre son « et bah voilà » murmuré.

Roy inspira, et regarda Riza. Allez Roy … Sort le grand jeu, la discussion romantique ! Si j'avais su …

« C'est évident non ? Vous êtes non seulement la fille de mon maître, il m'a chargé de veillez sur vous, et en plus, vous êtes un excellent sniper ! Cette raison là est d'ailleurs la plus valable ! »

Riza baissa les bras. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse … Ma tête devait pas être mal dans le genre surprise et déçue …

« Bon, je voulais juste savoir si vous alliez bien vous deux. » fit Roy, en sortant « Navré de vous avoir dérangées, je vous dit d'ailleurs à demain au QG . »

Riza poussa un loooooong soupir.

« Allons Bon … On ferait mieux d'aller dormir non ? Je crois pas être en état de faire quoi que se soit. » fit-elle, en montant les escaliers

« Bonne idée … Mais dis–moi … t'espérais quoi exactement ? Que Roy te dises qu'il désirait plus que tout ta présence parce que tu es un être cher ? » taquinais-je

Riza se retourna, la main sur la rampe. On aurait dit Roy tout à l'heure !

« C'est ce que disais mon père … Qu'on souhaitait souvent la présence de quelqu'un lorsque on le voulait à ses côtés … »

Je ne répondis pas. L'idée que mon père dise ça fit son chemin, peu à peu. J'aimerais tellement que mon père soit un militaire … Comme Riza ou Roy … J'aurais beaucoup de respect pour lui. Puis … Sans m'en rendre compte … La remarque des militaire quand Havoc m'avait présenté me revint à l'esprit … Et si Havoc … Non impossible, je le saurais sans doute ! Moooouuuaaah j'suis fatiguée … Vivement demain, je vais voir si mes deux petits protégés vont s'adresser la parole … Quand je pense que Riza a limite essayé de draguer Roy quand elle voulait savoir ce qu'il pensait ! Waouh …

« Mia ? Tu vas te coucher tout de suite, ou tu restes en bas ? » demanda Riza

« Oh non je vais dormir ! » fis-je, en entrant dans la chambre que Riza m'avait préparé.

Le sommeil ne fût pas long à venir … Et dans mon rêve, je n'arrêtais pas de voir Havoc et maman s'embrasser tous les deux, et puis après, Havoc me prendre dans ses bras …

_QG de Central City_

Toute l'équipe était entrain de bosser .. Sauf moi… Encore la tête en l'air, ça changera pas ! Mais ce que m'a dit Roy m'a fait amplement revenir à la réalité :

« Au fait … Comment il s'appelle ce garçon déjà ? Tu sais, celui avec qui tu dansais au bal ! » fit-il, malicieusement.

J'ai du rougir … Mais j'ai quand même répondu à Roy. J'aurais payer cher pour voir ma tête :

« Il s'appelle Kiro _(2)_ … » murmurais-je, les yeux pleins d'étoiles

Ce que les gars remarquèrent :

« Mia est amoureuse ! Mia est amoureuse ! » scandèrent-ils joyeusement

Je ne répondit pas, et, machinalement, commençait a dessiner sur une feuille volante qui traînait. Les minutes passèrent, sans que rien d'intéressant arrive. Jusqu'à ce que …

_**Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'aurais jamais cru que je réussirais à le finir celui là ! Enfin … j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**_

_**Bye !**_

_**Votre dévouée Anzuki.**_

_**Ps :**_

_**(1) : Aurélie … c'est dingue les points communs qu'on a, cette fille et moi XD**_

_**(2) : Kiro … Alors, c'est un des personnages d'une histoire que je suis en train d'écrire. J'avais bien aimé l'idée de le reprendre d'ailleurs !**_


	7. Papa !

_**Je tiens à féliciter Seerlena ! Et oui, dès le premier chapitre … Elle avait compris d'une des intrigues du background. Pas mal non ? Enfin … J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

_« Mia est amoureuse ! Mia est amoureuse ! » scandèrent-ils joyeusement_

Je ne répondit pas, et, machinalement, commençait a dessiner sur une feuille volante qui traînait. Les minutes passèrent, sans que rien d'intéressant arrive. Jusqu'à ce que …

« Havoc ! » ordonna Roy « Viens, faut que je te parle ! »

Etonné, Havoc se leva, et suivit Roy dans le couloir. Ma curiosité naturelle fit le reste !

« Mia, c'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes ! » me sermonna Breda

« Rooh la ferme ! Je veux savoir ce qu'ils disent, et je le saurais ! »

Je les entendis soupirer. Tant pis pour eux, ils manqueront sans doute un super truc !

Les voix étaient un peu étouffées, mais on entendait quand même très bien. Je collais mon oreille contre la porte, et je commençai a écouter

« Havoc … Tu crois pas qu'il est tant d'avouer ? »

« D'avouer ? Je .. je je je … Je n'ai .. à avouer ... » balbutia t-il.

Avouer ? Qu'est-ce qu'Havoc peut bien cacher ? Oh oh … Peut-être que Roy a deviné que je devais les réunir ? Oups …

« Havoc, ne fait pas l'innocent. Même les gars l'ont compris, il n'y a que Mia pour ne pas savoir. »

Havoc ne répondit pas. Moi, j'avais sans doute pâlit, et vu ma tête, c'est pour ça que les gars ce sont empressés d'aller écouter eux aussi.

« Havoc … si tu ne me réponds pas tout de suite … Je te préviens que ce sera fête … » menaça Roy

« C'est bon Colonel. J'avoue … Je suis le père de Mia.»

Rien … C'est le seul mot qui définissait ce que je ressentais. Plus rien n'existait, je me sentais vide. Mon père .. Celui que je n'avais jamais connu … Cétait celui qui voulait que je passe pour sa nièce … Cétait celui qui était sorti avec ma mère … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté ? Pourquoi a-t-il quitté la maison, et maman ? Pourquoi …

Je pleurais à présent. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je regrettais d'avoir écouté aux portes. Je m'en voulais …

Riza me prit dans ses bras, et m'écarta silencieusement de la porte. Je n'étais plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit …

Lorsque Havoc et Roy rentrèrent, Riza ne put me contenir. Les larmes aux yeux, j'écartai Roy d'un geste furieux et me plaçais devant Havoc :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me l'as-tu caché ? Pourquoi ? J'ai bientôt mes quinze ans, et pendant tout ce temps, je ne t'ai jamais vu alors que tu es mon père ! Et maman ? Et toi ? Pourquoi m'avait vous tout caché ? Pourquoi t'être fait passer pour mon oncle ? » hurlais-je. Si fort d'ailleurs, que tout le monde fit un pas en arrière. Je tremblais, et je serrais tellement les points que les ongles me rentraient dans la peau, en faisant perler du sang.

« Mia … Je suis prêt a tout t'expliquer. Mais plus tard. De toute façon, j'ai pris mes congés aujourd'hui et ce, jusqu'à durée indéterminée. Mia … Ne m'en veut pas s'il te plaît. Et puis … Tu as autre chose à faire pour le moment. » fit-il, en partant.

Je suis restée immobile. Voyant que j'étais sous le choc, mon père s'avança, et déposa un doux baiser sur ma joue.

« Tu es bien la fille de ta mère … Elle a les mêmes réactions … »

Et il partit. Ce fût comme si je sortais d'une transe … Je me retournais, le sourire aux lèvres, essayant de faire bonne figure.

« On se remet au boulot ? Ah, et pour votre info les gars … Ma vie sentimentale ne vous regarde pas ! »

Riza sourit, ce dont je lui fut reconnaissante. D'ailleurs, les amies, ça sert à ça non ?

« Elle a raison, au boulot les gars ! » s'exclama t-elle, en sortant son revolver.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Roy, qui ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

« Mais quand cesserais-vous d'être aussi violente ? Un peu de féminité que diable ! »

Riza se retourna vers lui, en plissant les yeux.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que vous ne savez pas garder une fille plus de trois jours ? »

Alors là … c'était sur un plateau :

« Mais t'es généreuse ! Moi je donne même pas cinq minutes ! »

Et heureusement, cette euphorie dura toute la journée, et personne ne fit allusion à Havoc, ni à moi. Mais les allusions sur Kiro, ça y allait ! Si bien que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de gaffer !

« Et Oh, y'à pas que moi qui suis amoureuse ! »

Les gars eurent la bonne grâce de ne pas avoir compris. Et heureusement ! Sinon, tout tombe à l'eau …

Mais j'y pense … Roy … Il n'avait pas une autre raison de garder Riza auprès de lui ? Je veux dire, plus que par amitié et travail ? Hum …

Je me levai, et interpellai Roy :

« Roy ? Est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ? C'est très important … »

Surpris, Roy se leva et me suivit dans le couloir. Il referma doucement la porte, et me fixa avec ses sublimes yeux de jais.

« Que veux-tu ? C'est à propos d'Havoc ? »

Je secouai la tête.

« Non, c'est à propos de la fête … Et de ce qui c'est passé avec Riza … »

Roy me regarda encore plus intensément. Je vais jamais réussir à tenir …

« Je ne penses pas que c'est seulement parce que c'est un bon sniper, ni parce que son père te l'a demandé … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

« Que … Riza n'est pas une femme comme les autres pour toi ... »

C'est moi ou Roy … a rougi ? Oulah, je vais pousser mon avantage :

« Je pense que … Tu aimes Riza non ? »

Ca y'est, j'ai enfin posé LA question … Qui me tournait dans la tête depuis tant de jours. Maintenant … Il reste la réponse …

« Mia… A quoi cela te servirait-il ? »

« Tout simplement parce que ça pourrait être réciproque des deux côtés ! »

Roy posa sa main sur mon épaule, et se pencha vers moi . Oh non … ça va pas recommencer !

« Tu veux dire … que Riza … Est amoureuse de moi ? »

Je lui fais le regard qui tue.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire oui ! »

« Mais toi ? Est-ce réciproque ? »

« Peut-être … Je sais que ça t'agace ! Mais si il fallait une réponse honnête … Ce serais oui. »

Je n'en croit pas mes yeux. Il a fallu que moi, Mia bientôt quinze ans, fasse mettre ensemble deux personnes … Qui s'aiment depuis longtemps ? Le monde est fou ! FOU !

« Roy ? »

« Oui ? » fit-il en souriant

« Tu vas dire ça comment à Riza ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Je vais avoir besoin d'aide je pense … »

« Pas de soucis, toute l'aide que tu veux, elle est ici ! » fis-je, en me montrant du doigt. Quelle classe !

« Je compte sur toi ! » murmura t-il, en rentrant dans le bureau.

« Pst ! » lui murmurais-je « Pourquoi pas t'enfermer avec elle ? Je peux m'en occuper si tu veux. T'auras juste à nous suivre discrètement ! »

« Ok, ça marche ! »

J'ai l'impression d'être agent secrète … Cool ! Trooop biien …. C'est beau d'avoir des rêves !

Bon, au boulot !

« Riza, viens voir, il faut que je te montre un truc ! » m'exclamais-je en l'entraînant dehors

Alors que Riza sortait, j'adressais un clin d'œil à Roy.

« Message reçu ! »

«C'est quoi ? C'est ça ? Ce dossier ? » interrogea Riza, visiblement très … peu convaincue. Mince … Allez cerveau, invente un truc !

« Regarde … Je n'en reviens pas de ce qu'il y a écrit et … J'aimerais ton avis c'est important… S'il te plaît ! »

Riza me regarda, puis sourit.

« J'ignore ce que c'est, mais je veux bien te faire plaisir ! »

Discrètement, je risquais un regard vers la porte. Ouf, Roy est là … Reste plus que la mise ne place !

« Toc toc toc .. »

Riza se retourna, et moi aussi. C'était pas prévu qu'il rentre en prévenant ! Mais qu'est-ce que …

« Mia ? Hawkeye ? J'ai quelque chose pour vous ... Mais Mia va dans le couloir s'il te plaît ! » m'intima t-il. Allons bon … c'était quoi ? Un gag ? Un dossier ? Un chien ?

« Mia … Tu es donc bien là … » fit une belle voix masculine. Oh non … me dîtes pas que Roy l'a fait venir …

Mais oui. Kiro se tenait devant moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres. J'ai le cœur qui bat fort, je …

Il s'avança vers moi, tendrement. Non m'embrasse pas maintenant … et puis si … et non … Oh, je sais plus quoi faire ! Zen, respire …

« Dis-moi … a ton avis … ils vont finir par comprendre ? »

« Oui … Ils vont bien ensemble je trouve. »

« Il n'y a pas qu'eux .. » murmura t-il, en s'approchant encore.

Cette fois, sa main caressa ma joue, et approcha mon visage du sien. Quelle douceur… Je ne ressens plus rien encore, seules comptent ses lèvres et ses caresses…

Il a fallu attendre que Fuery sorte du bureau et nous voient en train de nous embrasser pour que nous rompions notre baiser. Guh.

« Euh … je suis désolée Mia mais … Où sont Roy et Riza ? »

« Euh … « balbutias-je, rougissante « Dans la pièce, juste à côté … »

Un regard fût échangé … et la tentation trop forte !

_**Voici la fin du septième chapitre ! J'espère que vous appréciez cette fiction ! Merci à tous de votre suivi et de vois commentaires !**_

_**Votre dévouée Anzuki.**_


	8. Mia, Cupidon, succès

_**Edit 2012 :**_

_**Oui , j'ai stoppé ici ma fiction plutôt que de me rependre en chapitres inutiles :) Je vous laisse apprécier ce dernier chapitre !**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

_« Euh … je suis désolée Mia mais … Où sont Roy et Riza ? »_

_« Euh … » balbutias-je, rougissante « Dans la pièce, juste à côté … »_

_Un regard fût échangé … et la tentation trop forte !_

Fuery s'avança doucement vers la porte, et tendit la main sur la poignée.

« Oh non … » murmurais-je « Et si jamais … »

Trop tard. J'ai même pas eu le temps de le retenir (mais bon, avec une belle main sur votre hanche, c'est un peu .. déconcertant non ?)

La porte commence à s'ouvrir dans un grincement interminable. C'est les pires secondes de ma vie … Faîtes que se soit pas une situation trop embarrassante, déjà que j'étais pas super à l'aise tout à l'heure …

Choc … le peu que la porte s'est ouverte nous a montré Roy et Riza, enlacés … mais pas seulement … Sinon, pourquoi Roy aurait glissé sa main sous l'uniforme de Riza ? Gloups …. Vite, je met ma main devant les yeux de Fuery, et je referme la porte comme une folle … Ohlalala, je savais qu'on aurait pas du ouvrir !

« Je vous l'avais dit ! » fis-je, morte de honte.

« Et oh, c'est bon, ils s'embrassaient juste, on va pas en faire tout un plat ! » s'exclama Kiro

« Même ! Tu crois que ça te plairait toi ? Et puis t'es vraiment pas malin … il avait la main SOUS son uniforme ! Non mais franchement … »

« Bah excuse-moi, mais c'est déjà arrivé à cause lui ! On était bien en train de s'embrasser » fit-il, en désignant Fuery

« Alors comme ça, t'avais l'intention de mettre ta main sous mon uniforme ? » fis-je, avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Fuery blêmit, et commença à s'excuser devant Kiro. Moi, je suis partie discrètement histoire d'annoncer à tout le monde l'heureuse nouvelle. Quand je pense que Roy et Riza étaient en train de s'embrasser, là , sous nos yeux, et en plus, grâce à moi ! Rien de pouvais me rendre plus heureuse que ça … A part le fait que Kiro m'a embrassé, et qu'il ai sans doute voulu … hum mais ça, on y reviendra plus tard.

Je me suis précipitée comme une folle dans le bureau, renversant tout les papiers au passage, mais je m'en foutais royalement … J'avais même envie de tout détruire tellement j'étais heureuse !

« Vous savez quoi ? Et bien ça y'est ! Le grand moment est arrivé ! Sortez le champagne ! » m'exclamais-je, les larmes aux yeux, en esquissant une pirouette :

Les gars me regardèrent, stupéfiaient. Breda se pencha pour ramasser les papiers, mais dans mon élan, je lui tombai dessus. Oups … maladroite moi ? Pas du tout !

« Aïllllleeeeeeeuuuu …. » gémit-il.

« Désolée … Mais j'ai l'heureux plaisir de vous annoncer que Roy et Riza partagent enfin leurs sentiments ! » fis-je, en l'aidant à se relever.

Falman se pencha vers moi et me fixa intensément. J'ai peur tout d'un coup … pitié …. Ne me manges paaas !

« Attends une minute … Tu veux dire que toi, tu viens de réussir une chose sur laquelle on s'échine depuis longtemps ? »

Et ça recommence … Pfffff je sens que je vais faire un meurtre ! Mais bon …

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre violemment, laissant apparaître Fuery et Kiro.

« Alors, tu leur à annoncé ? » me demanda le petit brun.

« Pas de soucis ! Tu sais moi, les bonnes nouvelles, ça part tout de suite ! » fis-je, en me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rigoler. Bah oui ! C'est solennel comme moment ! On assiste à la plus grande histoire d'amour … à part Titanic … Mais je m'égare …

« Alors … c'est bien vrai … Roy et Riza … ensemble … »

Un sourire aux lèvre, je laissai Fuery leur expliquer. Après tout,c'est lui qui les a vu le premier. J'avais besoin de faire un break cependant, aussi je partais vers les toilettes des filles. C'est bizarre … Pourquoi toutes les filles qui ont besoin de calme vont dans les toilettes ? Bref …

Une fois dans la pièce, je fermais la porte, et ouvrit un robinet. Le fort débit d'eau m'apaisa immédiatement, et je m'aspergeai la figure d'eau. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien …

« Fiiouu » murmurais-je, en m'essuyant la figure. Puis, dans la glace alors que je remettais mes intenables cheveux, je vis une silhouette masculine que je reconnais entre milles.

« Mia ? Pourquoi t'es partie ? Tu devrais être la première à te réjouir non ? » me demanda mon cher et tendre … non Kiro suffira !

« J'avais besoin de faire un break ! » lui signalais-je, en épongeant avec ma manche les dernière gouttes d'eau.

« Ils sont en boucle sur le sujet, là-bas ! » fit-il, en montrant le bureau du doigt. Enfin, je suppose, vu que la porte est fermée, et je ne pense pas qu'il a le pouvoir de voir à travers les murs.

« C'est vrai ? Et bien … ça va être beau quand ils vont revenir ! »

Kiro s'approcha de moi, et reteint mon bras.

« Et si on profitais un peu de ce moment ? Je veux reprendre où j'en étais avec que Kain n'arrive … » murmura t-il, en m'embrassant fougueusement. Sacré contraste ! Mais bon … Pourquoi ne pas en profiter … On est seul, et je sais qu'il ne fera rien de compromettant … Je me laisse finalement aller sous ses caresses, profitant de quelques instants de bonheur dans cet injuste monde …

Dix minutes après, Kiro et moi, nous revenons dans le bureau. Et quelle ne fût pas ma surprise lorsque je vis Ria et Roy, main dans la main, devant les gars qui avaient des étoiles pleins les yeux !

« Riiizzaaa ! » criais-je, en lui sautant dans les bras « Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Tu vois que c'était réciproque ! Oh, qu'est-ce que je suis heureuse ! C'est merveilleux ! » fis-je, en essuyant mes yeux.

Roy me regarda avec une expression proche de la reconnaissance … A moins que ce n'en soit vraiment !

Kiro s'approcha, et serra la main de Roy avec une lueur complice. Je l'entendit murmurer :

« Vous voyez … On a finalement eu tout deux ce qu'on rêvait … »

Roy lui rendit son sourire, et me tapa affectueusement l'épaule :

« On te doit beaucoup ! D'ailleurs … An a quelques projets, Riza et moi pendant les vacances … Tu vas devoir y participer ! » s'exclama t-il, en prenant la femme blonde par les anches.

Mon immense sourire à du faire de l'effet … Enfin, c'est ce qui compte !

Alors que notre euphorie était a son maximum, Riza me fit signe qu'il était temps de rentrer. Hum … et pourquoi ne pas …

« Riza … pourquoi on invite pas Roy et Kiro à la maison ? Y'a de la place et … »

Kiro s'avança vers moi et me dit :

« Je suis désolé, mais je dois partir ce soir … mes parents vont s'inquiéter … Enfin, on se dit bientôt ! »

Et il m'embrassa sur la bouche, en signe d'adieu … Oh non … moi qui était si heureuse … pourquoi faut-il qu'il parte …

« Tu es sûr ? Tu dois partir tout de suite ? » fis-je, avec un peu d'espoir

« Oui … on se reverra, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tiens, mon numéro. »

Sans réfléchir, alors qu'il commençait a sortir, je lui sautai au cou, en l'embrassant moi aussi :

« Oui … Je t'appellerais pas de problème … » et il partit.

Comme c'est dommage … j'aurais tellement aimé qu'on soit tout les quatre réunis ce soir … Mais la vie es trop injuste, je vous l'ai déjà dit non ? Et puis après tout c'est pas comme si il partait du pays.

« Allez … Moi je peut venir, si ça te console ! » s'exclama Roy en me serrant dans ses bras … Oups … c'est … gênant … surtout devant Riza ! Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, et pris son sac ainsi que mon manteau :

« Bon, on vas y aller tout de suite nous aussi. Tu viens Roy ? »

Alors que les militaires quittaient un à un le bureau, je restais un moment seule. Avec toutes ces aventures, j'avais trouvé un père, des amis, et un amour.

Le reste de l'histoire ? Il n'est pas important vous savez ! Alors je vous laisse à votre vie. Quoi ? Vous êtes déçus ? Une fin comme ça ? Allez je vous dit un peu la suite parce que je suis gentille tout plein ! Et bien Roy et Riza se marieront dans quelques années, moi mes fiançailles avec Kiro ! Oui ! Et notre vie dans le cadre du QG sera épique. Faites du quotidien de militaires. A quoi vous vous attendiez ? Sur ce, une soirée avec Roy et Riza m'attend. Je vous aime !

_**Edit 2012 : Et oui, j'ai supprimé tous les chapitres. Tout simplement parce que j'ai perdu une bonne partie de mes brouillons, et aussi parce qu'il aurait fallu s'éterniser sur des chapitres et des chapitres trop propres à Mia et Kiro :)**_

_**Alors je vous remercie chaleureusement pour votre lecture, cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir de lire encore vos reviews !**_

_**Je vous invite à lire mes autres fictions si vous avez apprécié mon travail !**_

_**Votre dévouée Anzuki.**_


End file.
